Mopey Cisco, A Bar, And A Couple Of Snarts
by LycoX
Summary: A few days after the holidays finds a very mopey Cisco at a bar.


**Mopey Cisco, A**

 **Bar, And A Couple**

 **Of Snarts**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Been awhile since I wrote some GoldenVibe so here we go! As it is, there seems to be a strong lack of GoldenVibe on here much like there is with Patty/Barry. Same for Kendra/Cisco and Barry/Linda.**

* * *

It'd been a few days since the holidays, leaving for a fairly mopey Cisco as he'd been witness to Caitlin and Jay, along with Barry and Patty being all lovey dovey with one another. The whole thing just made him feel bummed out as it reminded him of Kendra and the fact he had lost her to another guy. Don't get him wrong, he was happy for Kendra and all but the situation just sucked for him. The short time he had with her had been nice but in some ways it just wasn't long enough in his view. Cisco knew he was probably being ridiculous but he couldn't help how he felt. His mopeyness had wound up bringing him to Saints and Sinners of all places but he had yet to see Cold and his bunch anywhere so he was free to drink in peace without having to worry about that bunch wanting him for any bad guy plans.

 _Why couldn't Carter have re-incarnated into a dog?_ Groused the engineer as he sipped on his drink.

"Well I certainly was not expecting Cisco Ramon of all people to be in this bar." Came the voice of someone he'd hoped to avoid.

Turning to the voice, which was one Leonard 'Captain Cold' Snart as he sat down next to Cisco, the engineer groaned to himself. "Great, you were one of the people I was hoping to avoid while I was here getting drunk."

Snart raised an eyebrow at that before telling the bartender what he wanted. "It never occur to you that I might be in here?"

As really, it should have been an obvious thing where he's concerned! Cisco just shrugged as he sipped on his drink some more. "And what have we in that? Juice? Tea?"

Cisco gave him a look that told the man he was already starting to get annoyed with him. "Its whiskey."

"And here I would have thought that one of the Flash's people wouldn't be wasting time on things like that when trouble could happen."

"Yeah well, I'm sure if anything comes up the others can handle it. I'm taking the night off."

The unhappy tone made Leonard wonder what exactly was bothering him and why he was even caring to begin with for that matter. Pulling out his phone, he fired off a text and then put it back into his pocket. "It must be serious if you're here where a known criminal is known to hang out at. Troubles with the brother? You know I could take care of that for you and it'd only ever be known between the two of us."

"Dante might be a jerk but I don't want him dead." Come on now! The idea might be appealing and all but he wasn't about to get his brother dead.

"Pity." Remarked Snart as the bartender set down his plate of chicken wings and gkass of scotch.

Cisco shrugged, not exactly caring what the man thought and ordering himself another refill of his whiskey. "Life's not fair that way as you well know."

The engineer had him there. Silence would happen between the two as Leonard happily enjoyed his chicken wings and Cisco sipped on his whiskey from time to time as he wanted to avoid getting too drunk despite the fact that's exactly what he wanted to do. Now he could call a cab but that always costs money and he'd be leaving his car here and who knows what might happen to the thing if he did that. "Want one?" Came the surprise question minutes later.

Cisco looked at him but declined. "You are depressing Ramon."

A snort came from the engineer after that. "No, what's depressing is when guy meets girl, girl winds up liking guy after a first and pretty awkward meeting that see's him trying again later. Things are great at first and then her reincarnated lover shows up thanks to a threat. Said threat is stopped involving girl and reincarnated lover, girl gets old memories back and flies off with her reincarnated lover. Leaving me on my own once again." Ranted Cisco as he downed his glass of whiskey and gave an indication he wanted another.

Leonard thought on that for a moment. "That is depressing." He wasn't about to ask about the whole reincarnated thing though.

"You're tellin' me. And everybody else is all happy and couple like in the mean time. Well, not Harry and Joe but Harry's a dick so that's whatever." And good Lord did it feel good to get things off his chest!

Raising his glass, Leonard said the first thing that came to mind. "Women, may they forever be a mystery that is a pain in our sides."

"I'll toast to that." Cisco raised his up and then clinked his glass with Leonard's, which was weird to do but it was just whatever for him at that time.

"As a woman, I take offense to that. Its you men who are the pain in OUR sides."

That voice made Cisco groan as he definitely didn't want to be hearing Lisa 'Golden Glider' Snart's voice anymore then he did her brother's! Even if her voice did sound pretty great… "Great, I get a two for one deal. Lucky me."

"Aww, now that's not anyway to greet a friend Cisco." Pouted Lisa as she sat down next to him.

"How much have you had to drink?" Leonard asked as usually Ramon wasn't like this at all and concluded that he must have really liked that girl he'd been talking about previously.

A shrug came from the engineer. "I… Don't know. Haven't really been counting." Heck, he hadn't really saw the need too as it is.

A look was exchanged between the two siblings over that. While Leonard may not care too much about most things, Lisa certainly did and Cisco was at the top of her list of things she gave a damn about. Giving her engineer a little backrub seemed like the thing to do in her book and she found it somewhat cute with how he had reacted towards to it too. "Whoa! Warn a guy would ya!?"

"Now if I did that my little Engineer, would you have let me do that?"

Well she had him there… "Good point."

She smiled triumphantly afterwards and kept up the surpsingly comforting back rub. "You do know there are other girls out there correct? I'm sure many of them would enjoy that brain of yours." As no doubt there would be at least a few girls who dug the whole genius thing out there in the world.

Lisa shot her brother a glare and he merely smirked at her in return, not in the least bit bothered by her glare. "While they might, they wouldn't appreciate it as much as I would." Purred the girl with a smile and making her brother shake his head at the whole thing.

Cisco scoffed at that. "Yeah, you would only appreciate it in order to get a weapon or something out of me."

That response was not something Lisa especially liked as while that might have been true once, it really wasn't anymore for her. "Maybe once that was true, but that's not the case for me anymore okay?" The Golden Glider had come to really care about him over time and she thought that kiss they had and the fact she felt like he was her first true friend would have shown him that much.

She got a disbelieving look from her favorite engineer but he must have seen something in her eyes as he never said anything back. "Besides, its not your loss with this mystery girl. Its her loss for not fully realizing what a great and sexy guy you are."

It was Leonard's turn to groan that time. "Lisa! I don't want to hear that kind of thing from my own baby sister's mouth!" Lisa grinned unrepentantly at him as Cisco couldn't help but laugh a little.

"And he laughs, hope is not lost after all." Remarked Leonard as Lisa smiled happily over the action.

Cisco stared at his glass for a moment before speaking up as Cold enjoyed his meal and Lisa continued the really nice backrub on him. _A guy could get used to that… Even if she is on the bad guy side._ Normally he would try to avoid thinking about that but he had whiskey in his system, a fantastic backrub going on, and just not really caring a great deal about the whole good/bad guy thing at the moment thanks to those two things.

"Thanks, neither of you had to speak with me but you did anyway. It, it means a lot." Naturally he had no plans to say a word about any of this to his friends. Course with his luck Lisa was liable to say something the next time Teams Rogue and Flash crossed paths for whatever reason.

"You're my future brother-in-law Ramon." Replied Leonard as if it explained everything and causing Cisco to start coughing after taking a sip of his drink.

The good Captain then walked away to take care of a little business before the engineer could get a proper response out. Lisa helpfully patted his back to help him out while having the biggest smile ever on her face. "Did he just… Did he just say what I think he said!?"

Lisa nodded with that big smile still on her face and it was one that Cisco honestly thought made her look radiant due to how happy she looked in that moment. "That he did baby. But I'm not expecting a proposal right now but this girl can wait for you to be ready." She told him with a wink that made him gape at her like a fish.

Getting up, she tugged on him to come with her. "Come on my little Engineer, I'm not sure how much you've had to drink but I'm not letting you drive home." She might have made quite a few questionable choices over the years but drunk driving was not something she advocated. Especially where her Cisco was concerned.

Too stunned to say anything after her previous remark, along with Captain Cold's, Cisco let himself be pulled along gently by the girl to his car and onward to his home. And when he woke up the following morning, she kindly left him a bucket in case he needed to puke, a glass of water, a Tylenol in case he needed it for his hang over, and a note with a reminder of what happened last night in case he had trouble remembering anything. Looking at the note for a few minutes, Cisco couldn't help but chuckle. "That chica is definitely something else." Commented the engineer softly and made a mental note to try and do something real nice for her the next chance he got.

It was still weird though that Captain Cold of all people would think of him as his future brother-in-law however. And considering what all he and his friends have faced in the past year and some change, that was saying something!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I honestly hadn't even thought about using Cold in this but it wound up going that way entirely. Hope those of you who read this will have enjoyed it!**


End file.
